


The boys who lied

by leviosaxcris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviosaxcris/pseuds/leviosaxcris
Summary: This Fan Fiction is about Harry and Cedric, but if Cedric lives, and they both got a crush on each other but the events from the books and movies are practically the same.P.S.: I will be updating this fan fiction every weekend cause school keeps me busy but enjoy the chapters that are up for now ... :)) Anyways... Enjoy !
Kudos: 1





	1. Escaping

Summer just begun Harry was sitting in his room, upstairs, with Hedwig when suddenly another owl flew by his window. Harry immediately recognized the owl. It Errol, the Weasley's family owl. Harry immediately opened the window and he saw that Errol had something beak. It was a letter, a letter from Ron. Harry open it and he started reading:  
"Hi Harry! Its me, Ron, and my family and I wondered if you would like to sped the summer with us... Hermione will come to, and if you would like, please send us a response with Errol. Also, if your family would be ok, we'll pick you up.  
Ron  
Yes! Something interesting and fun would finnaly happen this summer! Harry absolutely hated the Summer's at the Dursley's because they were so boring They use him for their housework, while the Weasley's Well with the Weasley's he would have so much fun with them they would play Quidditch with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, and he will finally think that he's loved by some people. he had to do something to get out really quick. Well, of course the Dursley's wouldn't want Harry to go to the Burrow because they Would had lost their servant so he definitely had to sneak out somehow, so he thought about a plan. First he was going to ask the Dursley's. If they would agree, he was safe. Who knows maybe they would accept it... If they don't agree, he will just sneak out by telling Ron in the letter to come with some plan to save him.  
-Come cook the dinner you useless human! Aunt Petunia screamed from the living room.  
\- Yes Aunt Petunia! Harry responded back. Hedwig, take care of Errol for a few hours, please! and he let Errol flew in Hedwig's cage.  
Harry was cooking dinner when something strange happened... Cedric just came in his memory... That tall, and handsome boy... With that messed up hair and perfect eyes... But wait! This... Can't be happening... He... He doesn't love Cedric! Or at lest that's what he thought for now... He continued cooking while trying to stop thinking about that boy. It was hard.  
When dinner was ready, and they were sitting at the dinner table, Harry remembers that he had to tell his family about the letter, so he starts by saying:  
-Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, I have to tell you something... So, you probably know the Weasley's by now, well they invited me to spend my Summer at them... What do you think about this idea?  
-ABSOLUTLEY NOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK?! THAT WE WILL LET THOSE FREAKY FRIENDS OF YOUR'S TO RUIN MY PERFECT HOUSE AGAIN?! WELL I'M SORRY TO SAY THIS LITTLE BOY BUT NO! uncle Vernon shouted out as loud as he could  
-But I promise, they would-  
\- I SAID NO! THAT'S IT! NO FOOD FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK! GO IN YOUR ROOM, NOW! uncle Vernon shouted for the last time.  
Harry, in a burst of anger, ran to his room and he closed the door. He opened his trunk and he got a feather and a parchment paper and started writing:  
Dear Ron,  
These trashcans wouldn't let me come to you, so plese rescue me as fast as possible I can't stay one more second in this house!  
Harry.  
He got up to Hedwig's cage and said:  
-Hedwig, get this letter to Ron as soon as possible! and he watched Hedwig flying and disappearing into the distance.  
Not even half an hour later, uncle Vernon came up to Harry's door and said:  
-We are going out! Be careful, I want everything to be in their own place when I get home!  
Harry noodled and restarted looking as his celling like nothing happened while laying in bed.  
Not even 10 minutes after the Dursley's were gone, he hears the entrance door opening. He gets up, and start's looking around. He hears footsteps and he gets his wand "Lumos!" he shouts and he hears a woman voice:  
-Genius these muggles!  
-NOT NOW NYMPHADORA! a male voice shouts  
"Muggles" and that last voice, sounded familiar... In just a few second, familiar figures appear in front of his door.  
-Professor Moody! Professor Lupin! Ron! Hermione! Harry said shooked and he ran to hug His friends.  
\- Im Tonks! Nymphadora, Nymphadora Tonks but I prefer Tonks!  
-Hi I'm-  
-Ur Harry Potter, the whole Wizarding World knows you! Tonks said smiling  
-How sweet now let's go! You want to be rescued Harry don't you? Ron, get Harry's stuff, get your owl and LET'S GO! Moody said.  
-But where is Hedwig? Harry asked a bit scared.  
-At The Order's premises, don't worry Harry she is safe. Hermione responded laughing.  
-O-Order? What Order? What did I miss?  
-The Order of The Phoenix, a secret society, founded by Dumbledore in the first Wizarding World's War who fights against You-Know-Who and his Deatheaters. Hermione answered  
-We'll tell you more about this when we will get there. Ron said. Come on now mate, we gotta go!  
Outside, they got on their brooms and flew over to Grimmauld neighborhood.


	2. Dinner and Thoughts

They flew over to The Grimmauld neighborhood, a small one, full of houses, but Harry looked closely and he didn't saw any NO. 12 and then he asked Moody:  
-Professor but, there isn't any Grimmauld Place NO. 12... Are we in the right place?   
-Yes son, we are now, look closely at the houses 11-13. Moody responded   
Harry looked closely and he saw a house popping up between No. 11 and 13, a big house, but slightly more damaged and more old looking... And then he asked Moody:  
-Can muggles feel anything?  
-No, they can't, this is magic that they can't basically feel, now get in before they notice!  
They got inside, a house full of portraits of witches and wizard's, a black and dark blue painted full of ancient objects and also, on one of the walls it was painted a family tree... Harry saw Molly and Arthur Weasley talking  
-Oh! Greetings Harry, we didn't saw you there! How are you doing? Molly said in her calm voice.  
-Hi! Um... No problem! How are you doing? Harry asked  
-Harry! My favorite nephew! Sirius said from the kitchen.  
-Sirius! What are you doing here? Im fine, you?! Harry said happy.  
-Im great! Come on, let's eat something!   
-So, can you tell me more about this place and what is the... Order of The.. Phoenix?   
-Oh of course , but now-  
-Sirius NO! He is too young and he doesn't need to know that! He is just a boy! Molly said angry.  
-Molly this Order is here to protect Harry so he needs to know! Sirius said.  
-Molly Sirius is right, but Sirius, let's only tell him what is needed to know! Remus commented.  
-Well, Harry... The Order of The Phoenix is a secret-  
\--Society that wants to ruin Voldemort's plans (Everyone shaked at the hearing of the name) and to protect me! I already know that! Harry said.  
-Yes and also to protect the weapon- Sirius tried to continue  
-THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU TOLD HIM MORE THAN WHAT'S NEEDED! Molly yelled. Now Harry, go back to your room and stay with your friends, your food is there! Um.. on the stairs to the left.  
Harry walked until he saw a room with his name written on it and he entered in. He saw his friends sitting there talking. His room was big, with two beds, one on each side of the walls and with one window. Oh! I almost forgot, in that room it was also a portrait of one wizard that kept looking at them, when at some point he moved.   
-Hello Chosen One! The Twins said.  
-Um.. hi! He answerd.  
-Hi Harry! Ginny also said.  
-Umm... Guys... Do you think you could leave me alone? I'm not in the best mood right now. Harry said nervous.  
-Yea, of course, but don't forget you are sharing this room with Ron. Hermione said.  
-Yea that's fine.


	3. Diagon Alley

Harry was with the Weasley's, in Diagon Alley, buying their school supplies for their new year at Hogwarts, they were now, buying their new robes, at Madam Malkin, a tall building, painted in grey, white and dark blue, full of shelves and clothing materials, when Harry decided to ask Ron:  
-Ron, you still haven't told me how did you knew Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley weren't at home...  
-Oh... That was Tonks's plan... She decided that we'll plan some fake meeting or something like that, where they were invited... and we spied on them... That's how we knew...  
-Oh... Interesting...   
At about 12 they got everything that was on the list, and they were about to leave Diagon Alley when Arthur met Amos Diggory, Cedric's dad:  
-Oooooo Arthur! My favorite Co-Worker! How are you? And what do we have here?! The Chosen One himself! Arthur, can we talk for one minute about something urgent? Amos says while he looks at Harry worried...   
-Sure! I'll be right back kids!   
-Harry, how are you? How was Summer? Did you have fun? Cedric asked Harry smiling.  
Cedric asked Harry smiling... Cedric smiled.... Oh that gorgeous smile and that deep and calming voice was all Harry could think about... He zoned out for a little but then he replied smiling and nervous:  
-Hi Ced! Im fine and my Summer was great actually! You? Harry asked while he could feel the butterflies getting bigger and bigger in his stomach while trying to control them.  
-It was awesome, actually I'm now Quddich Capitan... Too bad I'm in my last year... Cedric replied a bit sad.  
Cedric could also feel the butterflies in his stomach getting bigger and his mind and eyes starting to analyze and see those beautiful green eyes and that perfect messed up hair... He was also in love with Harry but he was more, mature so he could accept that.  
-Ced! Let's go now! Amos shouted.  
-Kids, come on! Arthur continued.  
-Oh, um I have to go! See you at school! Bye! Cedric replied smiling.  
-Bye! Harry replied nervous but also happy.  
They all got back to the Order's Secret Place and ate lunch, and then the kids got back to their dormitory. Again, days slowly passed away and 1st September came. They were all now on Platform 9 and 3/4 on they're way back to Hogwarts.


	4. Hogwarts Express

All of them were ready to start a new year. Platform 9 and 3/4 was full of kids with their parents or grandparents, helping them get organized and to get a place in a compartiment. Harry was ready to walk up to get in but suddenly he saw that all of the people right there started looking strange and kind of, disgusted at him. He tried to ignore them but one of the kids started shouting:  
-LOOK! Look everyone! It's the boy who lies!   
Harry looked shook and also angry, but he pretended he ignored that while people were laughing at him. He finnaly found a compartiment after he needed to see al of those disgusted faces looking at him and needed to hear Draco complaining and laughing at him. In the compartiment he asked Hermione and Ron angry, but also sad:  
-Why is everyone looking at me like that?! And also, why do they call me... The boy who lies?   
-Harry, we know why they call you like this, but we didn't wanna tell you. We thought it would be better like this. Hermione said. We are so sorry!  
But their conversation got interrupted when Cedric opened the door and said:  
-Hi guys! Can I sit with you? Everywhere else it's full, and some people look strange at me...   
-Cedric, those people were looking at you like cause they have a reason... All though it's a fake one... Ron said.  
-Reason? What reason?   
-Close the door, and come sit with us. Hermione invited him.  
Cedric did what Hermione told him, and he sat next to Harry. Both of their hearts started beating faster when they both got closer.  
-Look at this! Hermione said pulling out "The Daily Prophet". 

-This is Insulting! WHAT!? Harry and Cedric said being shocked.  
-Yes, we know... How dare they write something like that!? Hermione said.  
-That's why dad wanted to talk with Amos... They wanted to discuss about this serious thing. Ron intervened.  
They continued talking to the point where Ron and Hermione invited Cedric to be their friend. Cedric accepted being happy about the fact that he is lonely and that some people care about him.   
Harry was so stressed and nervous. Cedric... His new best friend?! Oh... Now this would definitely be a problem. Not only he would had to control his feeling but he would also have to control all the butterflies and scenarios he would get.   
After some jokes and gossips, they finnaly returned to Hogwarts. Harry and Cedric knew that they would have to deal this year with a lot, but they never knew what major problems they would have to pass to survive. They all got out, when they had a big surprise. The normal and calming voice Hagrid had, shouting: "First year's come with me!" was now replaced by another voice, a male voice that also sounded familiar to them. It was Arthur Weasley!   
-Dad! What are you doing here? Ron asked shocked.  
-Oh, I'm taking Hagrid's place for now. He is in an important journey you know... anyways, go with the fifth years! See you in The Great Hall at dinner! Bye kids! And also, Harry and Cedric, you both probably know by now, about your tow's situation...   
-Yes Mr. Weasley, we know... But, we will get trough this somehow... Cedric said. Oh well, we better go! Se you soon Mr. Weasley! and he took Harry by his waist and walked away.  
Harry was feeling nervous but also safe now... He got butterflies again but by this point it wasn't a surprise anymore.   
They walked in, and as they predicted, everyone looked at them. They got though inside, sat at the table and listened to Dumbledore speaking but they also noticed some new professors sitting at the table. Little did they knew that, one of them was going to be the Hell for all of them...


End file.
